User blog:Scarly/The Pepper-Smith Family: Baby Number Two: Chapter 2: Blake Gary Smith
Cody ♣♠♣ It was a Saturday evening, when the baby decided to be born. Frickin' typical, because I was enjoying that chicken to. Gary was blah blahing about the usual crap. 'I'm so great this, the world is so dumb that, I'm a frickin' loser.' That wasn't word for word, but was the gist of it. Ally was talking about her favourite TV show. I felt that pain in my stomach, I glared at Gary. It was his frickin' fault, because everything was. "The baby's coming, isn't it?" he asked, instead of glaring back at me. "No, Asshole, I'm pretending to be in pain," I snapped, sarcastically. That's how it began, after 18 hours of painful labour. Baby Blake Gary Smith was born. I held him in my arms, and kissed him on the top of his head. "I'm sorry... your father named you," I whispered to him. He had a tuft of brown hair, and eyes brown like Gary's. Allyson was fascinated by him, the only boy she'd seen smaller than her was Anita's son Jason. "I can I hold him?" Ally asked, reaching out her arms. "No," Gary told her, being the jerk probably. "Why not, Asshole?" I asked, glancing over at him. "Yeah! Why not, Asshole?" Ally asked, then burst out laughing. "Oi!" he snapped at her. It didn't stop her though. "You're too little." Just to prove him wrong, I held Blake close to her, so she could put her arms around him, but still kept hold of him. She smiled at Blake. "He's so small!!" Ally said, after she kissed him on the forehead. He was completely healthy, and it was safe to take him home after a few days. Ally was really protective of him, she wouldn't let anyone near him at first. She was like a mini mum. ♣♠♣ Allyson ♣♠♣ Three Years Later ♣♠♣ Having a baby brother was awesome, I could play with him, when Mummy and Daddy argued. They still argued, but not as much as before. Antie Anita was visiting Mum, so I got to play with Jason. He's my bestfriend, and one year younger than me. We where watching Blue's Clues, and was singing along. We even copied Kevin's dancing. "...We put it in our notebook, because the who's clues? Blue's Clues!" we sang, whilst dancing along. Blake was sat on the sofa, watching us. Mummy said he had ADD like Daddy, I don't know what it means, but he'll have to take medication like Daddy. "Then we sit down in our thinking chair, and think... think... think!!" we sang. "Finish up watching that, it's dinnertime soon," Daddy said, as he walked into the livingroom. "Leave them the frick alone, Asshole! If they want to watch the episode the end, frickin' let them!" Mummy shouted from the kitchen. "Why do you have to undermine me?" Daddy shouted back. "Because you're a frickin' loser!" she snapped back. Jason and I burst out laughing. Mummy and Daddy's fights was funny. We continued to watch our program, it was the one where Kevin needed a new crayon. Daddy picked Blake up, and held him, while we watched the show. The End Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts